


Adventurer

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [11]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's dreams came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurer

When I was hunting womp rats on Tatooine,  
I used to dream of flying desperate   
missions for the Rebellion. And then I'd  
clean the evaporators, the next morning.  
Aunt Beru would cook lunch, I'd be planning  
how to get to town, and Uncle Ben would  
say no, I'd have to put it off and wait  
another year to leave. I'd never seen  
a princess, or a light saber. Now I'm living  
the life I dreamed then -- but I never dreamed   
uncle and aunt dead, home destroyed, or exile  
as the price of freedom. Leia, meanwhile,  
lost her whole world. Freedom's not what it seemed  
but I can't turn back. The Empire's not forgiving

when it finds rebels, Jedi, a princess  
or a pirate, let alone a Wookie,   
daring to oppose them. We have no choice,  
but in some ways it's safer, not as hot  
as Tatooine. Ben seems to know a lot  
about the Empire; that thing with his voice  
that got the guards away was great. Think he  
could teach me that, maybe if I promise  
only to do it for a good reason,  
like saving the Republic? Just let me  
at that Death Star. I can fly rings around  
those Tie fighters, make them go to ground  
or blast them away -- no! Ben! -- oh, we're free  
but -- is death the only pay this season?


End file.
